Omega (Elements) vs Chara (Glitchtale)
Description These two main villains of Camila Cuevas' most popular animations go head to head. Will Chara cut Omega into ribbons, or will the master of all elements burn, drown, smash, and elecrocute to death inside a tornado? NOTE: Chara from regular undertale will not be included. Only Chara from the AU "Glitchtale" Intro Wiz: Camila Cuevas is a south american animator that has made the series Glitchtale and multiple stick figure animations. Boomstick: And today we're pitting the main villains with tons of different methods of attacking against one another. Omega, the master of all elements. Wiz: And Chara, the demon who comes when people speak it's name. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And together, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Omega Wiz: The world of elements, Boomstick: Is actually not explained very well, but there are masters of many, well, ELEMENTS! Wiz: Yes. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Electricity Boomstick: Totally not an avatar ripoff! Wiz: Now, since Omega has no story, lets get to his powers. He has control of all 5 elements, though it seems that he doesn't have control of elements others have summoned, like everyone else in his universe. We will also assume he is at least a master at all elements, has his earth powers surpass that of a master, and he seems to not be hindered in any of powers compared to earth. Like we said, he has control of all 5 elements Boomstick: Fire lets you jump really high using your powers as rocket boots, summon a molten sword at will, and, well, let you summon and control fire. Wiz: Water lets you summon and control water and ice, even making orbs of it around your opponent's head, lifting them up in the air, and drowning them. Boomstick: Uhh, Wiz. Isn't this guy fighting an 8 year old? Wiz: Well Chara's age is techna- Boomstick: AWESOME! Earth power lets you manipulate the ground, and if your good enough, you can summon minions known as Mudsticks. True masters can summon a few, while this guy can summon an outright army of them! Wiz: Air lets you move extreamly fast, fly, use air as weapons sharp weapons that have no problem cutting through stone, and solidify the air around you to make a shield. Boomstick: Lightning also lets you fly, summon and control lightning, and fight at light speed! Wiz: Omega can also shoot beams that he can control the power of, could easily kill someone if he wanted, and can't even be stopped by all the elements combined. It would have killed Pablo if it wasn't for Jade's fans, the only known thing that can stop Omega's beam. Boomstick: But this guy has some problems. He'll hold back even if his enemy is at full power, and won't go full power himself until he thinks the enemy is actually a threat. Wiz: And he can be caught off guard easily. But, if he isn't caught of guard, it took the two fastest people fighting him to even land a hit. And it took stopping time to even land consecutive hits on him. Omega: Hello boys and lady. May I join your party? Omega opens his eyes, revealing a color of each element Chara Wiz: Remember, for this fight, we are using Chara from Glitchtale, meaning no timeline destroying feats and whatnot. Boomstick: We will also not be going over their story to avoid spoilers. So let's go straight to powers. Wiz: Chara has a knife that can shoot slash shaped red projectiles, shoot dark red slash projectiles that don't move unless activated, and can make exploding red walls. Boomstick: Chara, with the DETERMINATION from all the human souls can also use different colored slashes for different means. Yellow can be charged for more damage, green can be used as a shield, purple can go through one projectile without breaking, Wiz: Orange, which can change direction at any time, light blue shoots a string, and blue increases the size and damage of the blade. Boomstick: And when they get serious, they use one of two special attacks. Chara's "special hell" fills the entire room with red energy, but with good enough defence or offence, it can be countered. Then, there's Chara's strongest attack. Chara: I've got a question for you Asriel. Chara's SOUL refuses. Chara: Do you know what black '''means? Chara teleports upward Chara: It's hate. And I have a lot of it to share. Wiz: Chara, with this attack, shoots a giant ball of hate that even Omega Flowey has to use all of his power to stop. Chara also has control of a strange black goo that can inprison things, be used as means of attack, Boomstick: Or just look ''really ''creepy. Wiz: Chara has also faced the likes of sans, W.D. Gaster, Photoshop Flowey, and their own brother Asriel Dreemurr. Boomstick: ALL IN ONE BATTLE! Wiz: Chara, similar the to regular games, can also make a button that can erase the timeline forever, but they themselves can't press it. And they where easily beaten by sans with Frisk's SOUL, even if they where MUCH less powerful then. Chara: This will be interesting. We got a comedian, a traitor... and a "megalomaniac" Pre-Battle '''FIGHT! Aftermath Trivia This was to comemorate the announcement of Elements 3 being started Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Magic vs Sword" themed fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles